


Villain High School

by alexherlihy9700



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherlihy9700/pseuds/alexherlihy9700
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was chosen randomly to attend the prestigious UA Hero Academy. It was everything he ever dreamed of. However, danger lurks just beyond the school gates.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is just a fun little crossover fanfiction putting the characters of BNHA into Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. I basically tried to find accurate parallels for each character, for example, Deku's parallel is Makoto Naegi. I hope you guys like it!!

\---Prologue---

In a world plagued with villainy, a group of world leaders got together and realized they needed to cultivate heroes for the future. So, they created the UA Hero Academy. Only the most talented high schoolers from around the world get to have an education here. These high schoolers, known as Ultimate’s, train their skills so they can lead the world after they graduate. However, there’s always one exception to every rule. For every class, one “Ultimate Lucky Student” is chosen out of a lottery made up of the non-talented kids from the local middle school. This year’s Ultimate Lucky Student was me. Izuku Midoriya.  
_Wow, I can’t believe I’m finally here_ , I thought to myself as I stared up at the massive building in front of me. I was always an eager kid, granted not the best with school, but I was always ready to learn and push myself. As I looked around, there seemed to be nobody around.  
“Oh, haha. I’m just really early.” My watch read 07:00, an hour before I was even supposed to be here. I guess I’ll just go in then, maybe some others are already here, I thought happily as I took my first steps inside the school. That’s when it happened.

  
…

  
“Ugh, my head,” I moaned as I picked my heavy head up off the desk I was sitting at. Wait…desk? Instantly awake again, I looked around and noticed that I was in a classroom. How did I get here? Didn’t I just walk in the door? After shaking my head a bit, I got up from the desk and noticed a small pamphlet on the table upfront. It read:

  
**“Good morning UA Hero Academy students!  
Welcome to your very first day! Please head to the gym for the opening ceremony at 08:00!”**

  
“Opening ceremony? That wasn’t—” I was cut off by the sound of a bell chiming. It was 08:00. _SHIT! Shitshitshitshit! I’m never late!_ Running through the halls, I finally arrived at the gym to see 14 other people looking at me.

  
“You’re late, dumbass!” an angry voice yelled in my general direction. The owner of this voice had spiky blonde hair and a sour attitude written all over his face. “We were waiting for you!”

  
“Ah! My bad! Y-You must be Katsuki Bakugo, the Ultimate Pyrotechnic, right?”

He sneered at me and said, “and? So, what if I am? Just stay out of my way!” And with that, he stalked away.

“Sorry, he’s been like that all morning, don’t take it too personally,” a cheerful voice said. “Hi! I’m Ochako Uraraka, Ultimate Physicist! Nice to meet you!” A girl with short brown hair stuck her hand out for a handshake at me.

“I-Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you too!” I returned her handshake. As we pulled away, she looked at me expectantly. “Oh! Uh, I don’t have an Ultimate Talent…I’m just the lottery kid,” I explained. She laughed at that.

“Well, I guess that makes you pretty lucky! That should be your talent.” I couldn’t help but crack a smile at her cheerful attitude.  
Uraraka led me around to the other students that I haven’t met, even though I did already know about most of them from the online forums I’ve scoured beforehand. There was Shoto Todoroki, Ultimate Successor, Tokoyami Fumikage, Ultimate Warlock, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ultimate Debutante, Mashirao Ojiro, Ultimate Martial Artist, Mina Ashido, Ultimate Chemist, Kyoka Jiro, Ultimate Musician, Ejiro Kirishima, Ultimate Warrior, Yuga Aoyama, Ultimate Performer, Tenya Iida, Ultimate Racer, Tsuyu Asui, Ultimate Bacteriologist, and Hanta Sero, Ultimate Dancer.

“And this is Denki Kaminari!” Uraraka said, rounding out our class roster.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Izuku Midoriya! I don’t recognize your name from the forums, what’s your talent?” Denki laughed nervously and looked mildly uncomfortable.

“Ah, I actually don’t remember what my talent is. The last thing I remember is walking into this school, then all of a sudden I woke up in a classroom.”

“The same thing happened to me! That’s why I was late, I must have woken up after you guys had already gathered. Wait, wasn’t there supposed to be something happening soon? What time is it?” Everyone patted their pockets and looked around their person.

“I hate to alarm everyone, but I seem to have misplaced my phone. Is anyone else’s missing?” Momo called out, worry forming at the edge of her voice.

“Mine’s gone too! I swear I just had it with me,” Jiro said.

An unexplainable heavy feeling started spreading through my body. I felt my face pale like I knew something very bad was on its way. Then, at that moment, something horrible happened.

 **“GOOD MORNING UA HERO ACADEMY FIRST YEAR STUDENTS! WELCOME TO YOUR VERY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!”** a voice echoed across the empty gym. We all looked around to see where it was coming from, but the only thing around besides us was a podium on the stage at the other end of the gym.

“Who’s there? You better not be fucking with me!” Bakugo yelled at seemingly nobody. After a short pause, a large white chimera of animals hopped out from behind the podium. He was about three feet tall and had the head of a mouse, the body of a bear, paws of a dog, and a long thin tail of a cat.

“Did that stuffed animal just talk?” Denki asked the group. The looks of mild panic and worry seemed to slowly morph into looks of pure confusion. The chimera appeared upset as he stomped his foot.

 **“I’m not a stuffed animal! I am your headmaster, so you better treat me with respect!”** He shouted. **“Now then. My name is Headmaster Nezu! I will be watching over you fifteen students making sure you don’t break the rules of this illustrious institution. With that formality out of the way, time for the opening ceremony!”** Headmaster Nezu stepped down from the stage and walked closer towards us.

“Wait, that makes no sense, why, or I guess more importantly how, are you our headmaster? You’re…not human…” Tenya Iida asked. Headmaster Nezu walked right up to him and smiled.

 **“Oh, ho ho, what a stunning observation! You’re right, I’m not human! And I’m not an animal! See if you can figure this one out,”** the headmaster said cheekily, hands—er paws—over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I looked over at Uraraka, who seemed deep in thought. Some of the others just looked confused, making me feel just a little bit better about myself.

“So, you’re a robot. Or animatronic. That’s the only logical answer, I guess,” said Jiro after a long pause. “The only other question then is how are you programmed to be this advanced? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“He could be possessed by an evil spirit,” offered Tokoyami. This response threw the headmaster into a fit of laughter.

 **“Oh, how RIDICULOUS! Evil spirits, ha!”** Nezu playfully wiped his eyes of fake tears. **“Now, if all that nonsense is out of your systems, time to explain how all of this is going to work. Due to…recent events, none of you can leave! You all now live here, in this school! Don’t worry, there’s plenty of food and the comforts that you all have grown used to from living with your loving families—“** he was abruptly cut-off by an angry yell.

“HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘LIVE HERE’?! THAT’S BULLSHIT! THIS IS A SCHOOL!” Bakugo started making his way towards our new headmaster. “I don’t know about the rest of these nerds, but there’s no way in HELL you’re keeping me in here. You’re fucking INSANE to even think about it!” As soon as Bakugo got to the now-worried chimera, he grabbed him by the collar of his suit and practically growled in his face.

“H-Hey, you should probably put him down, we don’t know what’s happening. It’s better if we just listen to what he has to say for now,” I said, trying to defuse the already explosive tension, but it only seemed to make things worse.

“Baku-bro! You should really listen to Midoriya, we don’t know what’s going on and you could get like…expelled!” Kirishima called out. Bakugo paused to look at his spikey red-haired classmate, considering his words. With one last snarl, Bakugo put down our Headmaster.

 **“Ah-hem. With that little charade over with, I guess I should go over our rules here at UA. Each student will be equipped with these.”** He held up a small black card with the UA insignia lit up on it. **“These are your eHandbooks,”** Nezu started explaining as he passed them out to each of us. **“They’re nearly indestructible, so you shouldn’t be able to break them that much. Anyhow, these are coded to each of you, so all of your general information will be on here.”**

I tapped the screen of my handbook and the UA insignia flashed before it unlocked onto a home page. There were four tabs that were of various different colors and one that was greyed out. **“Now, I will briefly go over the rules. Rule number 1: Students may only reside at the school. There is a dorm area and each of you has your own rooms to sleep in. Also, you may only sleep in the dorm rooms! If you are found sleeping anywhere else, you will be punished. Rule number 2: ‘Nighttime’ is from 10 pm to 7 am daily. This isn’t a ‘light’s out’ scenario like at summer camps, but some areas will be off-limits to students during this time. During the day, you are free to explore any area of the school with minimal restrictions.”**

As Nezu was explaining his rules, I looked at everyone’s faces and it seemed like most everyone was starting to relax. I couldn’t shake that weird heavy feeling of dread that I got earlier, however. I was starting to wonder if maybe I’m overreacting. While looking directly at Bakugo, our Headmaster started on the next rule.  
**“Rule number 3: Any violence towards the headmaster is extremely prohibited, as well as any destruction of security cameras around the school.”** Bakugo seemed to just huff and roll his eyes.

 _Man, these rules are pretty standard, I don’t know why I was thinking something bad was going to happen. I seriously overthink too much,_ I thought to myself. With that mini pep-talk over with, I started to relax. Uraraka happened to look over at me and we shared a smile. A slight blush had crept up to my face as I looked away. _Maybe this won’t be so bad, I mean, isn’t this kind of what boarding schools are like?_ Looking back up at Headmaster Nezu, that feeling of dread came back with the same force as being hit with a truck. My face paled as he started reading his next rule with the biggest, most sadistic grin a chimera like him could manage.

**“Rule number 4: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will be able to graduate, unless they are discovered.”**

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was almost yelling to say something. Asking for clarification, demanding to leave, anything. But my mouth wouldn’t open. I felt all the blood rush from my face and my heart rate increase exponentially. Looking around, everyone seemed to have a similar reaction. Uraraka even looked like she was going to throw up.

“…what does that mean?” a weak voice finally broke the silence. I don’t even know who it was, I couldn’t comprehend anything.

 **“Well, I think it’s kind of obvious. If you get away with murder, you’ll be able to graduate!”** Nezu said, practically giddy. **“You are stuck here until you graduate, and to graduate, someone needs to kill someone else! Excluding me of course.”**

“But…why? Why would you do this to us? Is this some kind of punishment for us?” Jiro asked dejectedly. It was clear that that question was on everyone's minds by the way that the other Ultimates perked up and looked to Nezu for an answer.

 **“Well…it’s not a punishment, but you shouldn’t ask too many questions,”** Our headmaster giggled. **“Just make sure to follow the rules and watch your back.”** And with those parting words, he hopped back behind the podium and disappeared.

“There must be a trap door or something behind that podium,” Todoroki mused to himself, probably to calm his nerves as his face was as pale as the white half of his hair.

“…so, are we going to address the elephant in the room or just ignore it?” Uraraka asked, forcing us to actually react to what we learned.

“So what? If you nerds even think about trying to kill me, I’ll fucking kill all of you!” Bakugo announced. He started to stalk away, before stopping, realizing he didn’t know where he was going.

“I think we should all split up and explore the school, to see if there’s any way to escape. Or just see where we’re living for the rest of our lives.” Momo suggested, calming the tension that had set in in the air. I looked over to her and silently thanked her.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, Momo. If we can escape, we really should. I don’t think I can live here for the rest of my life, let alone kill anyone,” Tsuyu said. Bakugo just “tsk”ed and stormed off, ignoring the calls to wait up from Kirishima and Denki.

“Let’s meet in an hour back here to report on what we found, sound good?” Kirishima asked as he and Denki were hurrying off to catch up with Bakugo. We just nodded and let them go.

“We should work in groups as well, it’s safer and we can cover more ground.” Iida offered. When no one argued, he continued. “Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, and I will be one group then. Momo, Jiro, Mina, and Sero be another group, and Ojiro, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Aoyama can be the last group.” The way that Iida talked reminded me of a class president. He seemed very comfortable fitting into a leadership position and the way he talked seemed to get everyone to listen to him. With determined nods all around, we parted ways.

“Well, where to first, captain?” Uraraka asked our unofficial leader, our feet clicking softly against the cold tile of the school floor. “Should we check out the classrooms on this floor?”

“Yes, I actually think that’s a great idea. Thank you Uraraka for your lovely suggestion!” Iida exclaimed. As we walked towards the classrooms, we ended up passing a stairwell.

“Look, some stairs!” I said excitedly. Maybe there was a way out on another level, but as we got closer there was something strange about that stairwell.

“There’s a gate. We’re stuck on this floor.” Todoroki was right. There was a large metal gate blocking the stairwell. Iida ran over to it to examine it more closely. After a quick once-over, he shook his head, slightly disappointed.

“There’s no way to get around this thing. There’s no lock or latch, and it would be near impossible to break through it. We are truly stuck on the first floor.” He hung his head and muttered “I don’t know why I’m disappointed. I saw this coming after the opening ceremony.”

“It’s ok! There’s got to be more ways out of here! Let’s go to the classrooms to see if we can escape from a window or something,” Uraraka said cheerfully in an attempt to lighten the mood. Iida nodded and let a small smile spread across his lips. Turning away from the stairwell, we walked down the school hallway until we came across a classroom. The sign at the top of the door read “1-A”. I looked at my group and pushed the door open.

There was nothing out of the ordinary at first glance. There were some desks all facing one large table at the front with a podium behind it. Along the front wall was a large chalkboard with what looked like geometry. The one thing that did stick out like a sore thumb was the two massive metal plates on the wall across from the door.

“…do you think these cover the windows?” Uraraka asked in a small voice, finally letting her cheerful demeanor fall. She walked over to the wall and put her face right up to the wall facing the edge of one of the metal plates to try and see behind it. The rest of us followed and tried prying the plates off the wall. After a few minutes, we gave up and sat down. The sinking feeling was coming back and just by quickly looking at the paling faces of my groupmates, I was sure they felt it too. We just all sat in silence, the weight of our predicament finally settling into our bones.

“We should head back,” I muttered, standing. The rest of my group nodded sullenly. I did one last glance around the room, and then we walked back to the gym. Iida pushed open the large doors and stepped into the fluorescent-lit room. Everyone was already back and seemed to be talking amongst themselves.  
“We’re back, what did everyone find?” Todoroki announced to the gym. Tokoyami stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“Our group explored the hallway near the gym and the entrance hall. There seemed to be a few locked rooms, one was an A/V room. There was also a set of red doors with a very foreboding presence. We didn’t try to open them, however.” His group nodded along, confirming the report. “The entrance hall didn’t have anything of importance. The front door seemed to be a very thick metal plate with no way to move it. That’s about it.” Tokoyami finished his report and stepped back again.

“We found the dorm area. It seems to have a room for everybody labeled with a picture of each of us.” Mina started, looking mildly uncomfortable. “Then, there was a cafeteria with a fully stocked kitchen. It has a lot of fresh foods as well as non-perishables. There was also a laundry room and a locked room. Nezu popped up and said that the locked room was off-limits for now though. That’s all we really found.”

“That and the gate in front of a stairwell,” Jiro added on. I looked up, somewhat shocked.

“We found a stairwell with a gate in front of it too, it was in the main area near the classrooms. There doesn’t seem to be any way to open or break them,” Uraraka added. She looked around and started speaking again. “We also went to one of the classrooms and there wasn’t much there either. There was still a lesson on the chalkboard, and there were metal plates bolted onto one of the walls over what we assumed to be windows.”

“There was no way to see behind the metal sheets, and they were pretty thick, so I think it’s safe to assume that there’s no way out,” I finished. There was a low growl and heavy footsteps towards my direction.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S NO WAY OUT? JUST MELT THE METAL!” The already familiar voice of the Ultimate Pyrotechnic screamed. I instinctively shrunk back into my shirt collar a bit. Kirishima and Denki tried to pull him back but to no avail.

“T-T-There’s no feasible way to do that, I don’t think we have anything that can produce enough heat—“ I said before Bakugo cut me off by grabbing my collar lifting me off the ground. Before I could protest, I felt a sharp pain against my cheek, then the world went black.

\---END PROLOGUE---


	2. Chapter One: The First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are starting to get settled into their new lives at UA, some of them even getting along. However, Nezu has something to show everyone, and they will soon see just what exactly they are in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have a consistent updating schedule since I'm in college, but each new chapter should be released within a month of the previous one. Also, I think the reason why this chapter took so long was that I kept getting stumped trying to make it as accurate to Trigger Happy Havoc as I could when it wasn't really working. I ended up getting more "inspired" instead of directly retelling the story. I hope y'all like it! *HUGE thanks to my friend Time2dancecpj for being my editor and making sure my writing makes sense*

**\---Chapter One---**

I could feel my conscious drift in and out until I finally forced my eyes opened. What greeted me was a singular ceiling light. I groaned and sat up, feeling a dull throbbing in my left cheek. As I was raising my hand to my head, something stopped me. I looked to the side and saw Uraraka sitting in a chair by the bed that I was on.

“W-What happened? Am I in a dorm room?” I asked groggily. The room was fairly plain. There was a desk along one wall and more metal plates along another. The bed that I was sitting on was in the middle of the room and there was a door in the corner.

“Bakugo punched you in the face and you immediately passed out. With some help, I brought you to your room so you could rest and eventually wake up,” she said sheepishly, a blush creeping on her face. I felt my face heat up as well.

_Why is she being so nice to me? What do I do now?_ I thought to myself. I could definitely feel myself overthinking. “O-O-Oh, uh, thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to do that though.”

“Huh?! Nonsense! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You hit the floor pretty hard, too. Does anything hurt?” Her genuine concern for my well-being made me feel a little bit better about what was happening to us. When she asked me if anything hurt, my hand instinctively went to my left cheek where the throbbing was intensifying.

“Uh, I’m ok. My cheek hurts but I’ll be fine. Not my first punch to the face, haha.” I tried joking to ease the tension, but it didn’t really work. Uraraka’s face was still painted with worry as I slowly rose to my feet, ignoring the little black dots that danced in front of my eyes. “Do you know what time it is?” I asked her, just a little concerned about how long I was knocked out for.

“Um, I’m not sure. Pretty late though, most of us have gone to our rooms.” She answered. I nodded, and almost if on cue, the little monitor in my room blinked on. The image showed our headmaster sitting in a big office chair.

**"Ah-hem! Attention students! Since the time is now 10pm, it is now ‘nighttime’. So goodnight, sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite!”**

The announcement from Nezu didn’t sit right, it’s almost as if he knew something bad was about to happen to us. “This feels wrong. Everything about this feels so _wrong_. Why are we here? What were those ‘recent events’ Headmaster Nezu mentioned?” I asked out loud, not expecting an answer in return. Uraraka just let out a sigh and shrugged.

“You sure you’re okay?” She asked me as she stood. I just nodded and she seemed to perk up a little bit. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. We’re all meeting in the cafeteria for breakfast. I’ll wait by your door so we can walk together.” She gave me one last smile before turning for the door and walking out.

_Hmm, I really should get some sleep too then. It’s been such a long day._ I thought to myself as I stood from my bed to go turn off my dorm lights. It was a little hard to navigate back to my bed in the pitch dark, but I made it without hurting myself. As I lay in bed, I went over all the events from that day. Before I knew it, exhaustion finally took over and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**…**

A bell chime tore me away from the grips of my uneasy slumber. With sleep heavy lids, I watched as the monitor flickered back to life, once again showing Nezu on the screen.

**"Good morning students! It is now 7am! Have a wonderful day!”**

I just rolled my eyes at that sentiment and stood up. Events of the previous day started to resurface in my memory, that now all too familiar feeling of dread spreading through me once again. Rubbing some life into my eyes, I walked towards my dorm door in order to meet the others for breakfast. Stepping out into the hallway, I saw Uraraka waiting for me. She was talking to Iida in what seemed to be a good-natured conversation. Upon seeing me, she smiled and waved me over to join her and Iida.

“Hey Midoriya! We’re just heading to breakfast, wanna tag along?” She asked, somehow bright and bubbly at this early in the morning. I just nodded and we walked through the rest of the dorm hallways. As we walked towards the cafeteria, Uraraka and Iida were continuing their conversation from earlier, but I just tuned it out, too tired to really comprehend anything. The dorm hallway dumped into a larger room with one single door on the right and a set of propped open double doors on the left. The smell of freshly cooked eggs wafted over from the set of double doors and the Ultimate Performer was waving over at us to enter.

“Ah! Bonjour, mes amis! I made some breakfast, if you want some,” Aoyama’s thick French accent and the almost heavenly smell from the breakfast spread seemed to wake me up more.

“Thank you, that is very nice of you!” Iida exclaimed. We all grabbed plates and loaded up on the food. There were a few other students sitting at a large table talking amongst themselves. I set my plate next to Jiro and sat down. As soon as I was about to dig in, a sick thought crawled from a deep, dark corner of my mind to the front. Jiro must have noticed because she leaned over and whispered to me,

“Don’t worry, this is my second plate, and I watched him cook it. You’re safe.” She gave me a reassuring smile and I took a large bite. The eggs were light and fluffy and seemed to melt in my mouth. I must have made a face because Aoyama started laughing.

“My mother used to make the best breakfast for me when we lived in France and she taught me how to properly cook when I got older,” he said, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. The rest of breakfast passed by in quiet, everyone probably wondering when they would see their families again.

**…**

After breakfast, I was back in my room, looking around at my new home for the foreseeable future.

_Well, at least until I die or get away with murder,_ I thought bitterly. The room was pretty basic: a bed in the middle, a desk with a notepad on it against one wall, a table, and an empty bookcase. There was a key on the table with a keychain that had my name on it, making it my room key. I walked across the room to the desk and opened one of the drawers. In it was a small unopened toolkit and a note that read:

**All dorm room doors are specifically designed to be lock-pick proof, and the water for your shower cuts off at nighttime -Headmaster Nezu.**

I frowned upon reading the memo. _I know I should be reassured, but this just means that something like this was planned from the start,_ I thought to myself. It was such a sick thing to think, but there’s no other reason for such tight security. I put the note back in the drawer and closed it up. My gaze drifted to a door along the adjacent wall and I walked over to it.

“So, this must be the bathroom then,” I muttered to myself, reaching for the door handle. I turned the knob and pushed, but nothing happened. I tried again with the same results. After wrestling with the door for a little bit, I heard a voice behind me.

**"Is everything ok, Midoriya? Can you not open a simple door?** ” Headmaster Nezu asked condescendingly. I just rolled my eyes at him.

“I think it might be locked or something, I’m not sure. It just won’t open.” Nezu brushed past me and tried opening the door for himself. When it didn’t open for him, he turned back to me.

**”Ah, so it was you who got this room. This door doesn’t quite fit in the door jam correctly, so you have to lift up on the handle as you push it in. Like this."** The headmaster then proceeded to follow his own advice and the door swung open without a problem. He smiled at me and in the next second, he was gone.

_That rat sure is weird, how can he even do that?_ I thought as I stepped towards my bed. The food Aoyama made was making me tired and especially after the lack of sleep I got the night before, I was really needing a nap. I got into bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

…

After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, I woke to a knocking at my door. Sitting up, I groaned and called out, “Be there in a sec!” I hopped out of bed and made my way to the door. As I opened it, I was expecting Uraraka or even Iida but it was Jiro who was standing there.

“Hey, Midoriya. I know this is a little strange to ask since we don’t know each other that well, but do you think you could do me a favor?” She asked cautiously. I nodded and she continued talking. “So, I had a nightmare last night about someone breaking into my room and I’m just really freaked out by it all. Do you think we could look around a little more to find things for self-defense? I don’t know why, but I think the only people I can trust are you and Momo.”

“Sure thing! I think it would be good for both of us to have a method of self-defense anyway. I really don’t trust that Bakugou guy at all.” She kind of chuckled at that and we walked off together. Our first stop was the entrance area of the gym. There were miscellaneous awards and trophies displayed in large glass cases around the room. One particular item caught my eye: a large golden ceremonial sword.

“Oh, do you think that this would work?” I asked Jiro. She looked back and forth between me and the sword before replying.

“Hm, maybe. Do you have any experience with swords?” I sheepishly smiled and shook my head.

“No, not really. You’re right, I shouldn’t even try to defend myself with this. I’d end up hurting myself instead of someone trying to attack me.” We both laughed a bit before moving on.

“You know, I think Momo could use that. She told me that she had to know basic sword-wielding skills for her debutant things.” That surprised me and I looked over at the musician. She seemed to have a faint blush on her face. “She was telling me stories about what she had to do while you were knocked out from Bakugou’s punch yesterday,” she explained.

“Wow, I guess I was out for a while then. Maybe we should tell her about that sword, so she has a method of self-defense.” Jiro nodded along. We ended up walking back towards the dorms, nowhere else to really go. “Maybe there’s something in the cafeteria?” I asked. She just shook her head.

“The only thing that would realistically be in there are kitchen knives, and how useful would that be if someone rushed me?” Jiro sounded nervous as she was talking about it. I took her nervousness as my cue to leave. I let her know that I was going to go back to my room, and she thanked me for coming out with her. After some parting words, we went back to our respective rooms. The interior walls were starting to look more and more familiar and comforting to me, which gave me a bad feeling.

_This place really shouldn’t feel like home to me_ , I thought bitterly. There was no telling the time because there was no clock in my room but judging from my growling stomach and exhaustion creeping up on me, I could tell it was getting close to six or seven at night. Once again, as if by command, the monitor in my room flickered to life. Nezu’s face took up the monitor and he smiled.

**”Hello my lovely students! I have arranged to have a movie night tonight for all of you guys! Meet in the previously locked A/V room in half an hour for our fun night! And attendance is MANDATORY! If you don’t show up, you will be severely punished!”** With that last threat, the monitor flickered off and I was left alone once again.

_Well, if we’re meeting up in a half-hour, I have time to grab some food beforehand. I don’t want to trust any food that he offers us at this thing_. When I walked out the door, I saw Uraraka heading out of her dorm. I smiled at her, but judging by her face not changing in response, she was very shaken by the announcement. She didn’t make a move to walk towards me, so I just gave her a small wave before heading over to the cafeteria. _That was strange, she is usually so lighthearted despite what’s going on. Maybe I should be as nervous as her for this ‘movie night’?_

When I got to the cafeteria, it seemed that many of my classmates had the same idea of eating before heading over to the A/V room. Tokoyami and Ojiro were having a quiet conversation in one corner of the room, Denki and Kirishima were sitting with Bakugou, the latter’s rage just barely being concealed by the unwanted attention, and Tsuyu and Iida were coming out of the kitchen. I gave them a small wave as I went to grab myself something to eat. It seemed that everyone wanted to be left alone to their small groups, so I found an empty table and ate my food in peace.

…

After about a half-hour passed, I put my plate back in the kitchen and made my way to the A/V room. There was no one else in the hall on the way over, but when I got to the door, I found Jiro standing there, waiting to enter.

“Heh, long time no see I guess,” she said with an awkward laugh behind her words to try and ease the tension that was growing thick in the air. “I didn’t want to walk in alone because I don’t trust Nezu to not make a trap for us as soon as we enter.”

“Makes sense, I really don’t trust him when he says that he personally won’t hurt us. Want to enter together then?” The Ultimate Musician nodded in response and we pushed open the door together. Inside there were five or six rows of monitors. Each row had four screens and a chair for each screen. In the front of the room was a massive projection screen with the UA insignia illuminated on it. On the end of the row closest to the door was a cardboard box filled with disks. Jiro and I moved to the side so the others would have room to walk in. One by one, our classmates entered until all fifteen of us were in the room.

“Where is that fucking rat? Why do we have to be here?” Bakugou growled. Kirishima made a move to try and calm him down but gave up knowing the gesture would be fruitless.

**”I’m not a rat! Now that everyone is here, I’ll explain how this movie night will work. Everyone take the disk with your name on it out of that cardboard box and find yourself a station!”** After some confused looks, we all made a move towards the box. I fished around until I found mine, and took a seat next to Uraraka, who looked paler than usual.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look too good,” I asked. She nodded a bit and turned towards me.

“Yeah, I guess. I think the weight of this situation has finally weighed down on me and I just don’t feel great. Thank you for asking me though, it means a lot.” I nodded and gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

“If you need to talk about it, I’m always here to help.” My reassuring tone seemed to have some effect since she let herself smile a little more.

**”Now then, you can insert the disks into the disk drives and enjoy the movie!”** With one last look around, I inserted my disk and put on the provided headphones. The screen flickered to life and what I saw made my heart drop. The screen showed my mom sitting on our living room couch. She was smiling.

“Hello, Izuku! I hope you’re having fun at school! I’m just so proud of my baby for being accepted into such a prestigious school!” My eyes were brimming with tears at this point and my heart ached to feel her hug me again. “I hope you’re eating well, mister! Hopefully, you’ll be able to visit home soon so I can make you your favorite foods. I love you so much Izuku, and I know if your dad was here, he’d be so proud of you too.” Her soft smile made my chest hurt and I was no longer worried about the endless stream of tears flowing down my face. I felt a smile spreading across my lips, happy to see my mom again. As her last words left her lips, the video started crackling. I blinked my tears away, confused and wondering if somehow my disk got corrupted. Then, the crackling stopped and what I saw next made me cry out. It seemed like my classmates saw similar things as they all cried out as well. The screen showed my living room and couch still, but it was trashed. The walls were damaged and had holes in them, the couch was scorched and ripped, and my mom was nowhere to be seen. A voiceover from our headmaster flooded my ears.

**”Hmmm, I wonder what happened here? I wonder if Inko Midoriya is okay! Don’t you want to leave here and check on her, ‘Izuku’? It would be a shame if she was dead.”** The voiceover started laughing a horrible high-pitched laugh. I tore my headphones off and fell out of the chair. I didn’t know if I was screaming or if that was someone else. A face flooded into my vision as I sat on the floor with my hands over my ears. Gentle hands grabbed my own and removed them from my ears.

“Hey, hey, you’re ok.” Uraraka’s calming voice flooded into my senses and I looked up at her. “Do you need help getting up?” I nodded and she extended a hand to help me up.

“T-T-That was fake, right? Please tell me that was fake.” I felt myself slipping again before Iida came over.

“It must have been fake. There’s no way it’s real,” he said. I was calming down now and nodded. Looking around, most of the others were pale-faced and murmuring to themselves. Some were still looking at their screens until one person screamed. It was an easy voice to distinguish, as its owner flew up from her chair and ran out the door.

“JIRO, JIRO WAIT!” Momo cried after her and followed her out the door. As Momo was running out of the room, Headmaster Nezu started to laugh hysterically.

**”Welcome to your first motive, kids! Happy hunting!”** He gave us a mock salute and disappeared.

…

She was sitting on the floor by one of the classrooms, arms over her head and shaking. Momo was kneeling in front of her, trying her hardest to calm her down. It didn’t seem to be working, as Jiro was still sobbing just as hard as when she ran out of the room. My chest felt heavy and I turned to Uraraka and Iida.

“You guys go on ahead, I’m going to try and help Momo.” They nodded in response and luckily it seemed like no one else was going to intrude. I walked up to the two girls on the floor and reached a hesitant hand out to Jiro. She peeked out from beneath her arms, hiding all of her face except for a single eye. I reached out a little further and placed my hand on her back, rubbing small circles to try to comfort her. We sat like that for a long time until Jiro’s sobs slowly faded to heavy breathing.

“I um…I think I’m okay now. Thank you, guys. I should probably get some sleep now,” Jiro muttered as she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were streaks of black makeup running down her face. There was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip, a sign that she was truly grateful for Momo and I being there for her.

“I think we all should get some sleep, what do you say Midoriya?” Momo said softly, almost like if we spoke too loudly one or more of us would break.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. Let’s head back.” I stood and extended a hand to help Jiro up from her spot on the floor. She took it and after we were all standing, we walked back to the dorms together.

As I slid into bed, I knew it was going to be another sleepless night. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was my living room torn up like what the video showed. It looked too real to be completely fake. My mom’s voice was perfect in the video so how could they fake it? Maybe it was all just a massive prank or something? I couldn’t get my brain to quit and not long after, I felt myself crying again. Sometime during the night, Nezu’s announcement went off, and not too long after I found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I was in a pool of sweat. I groaned and swung my feet around to the side of the bed and stood. Dragging my feet, I walked to the bathroom and opened it. It took two tries but I managed to get it open. As I flicked on the light, I recoiled a bit. My face was pale and there were two very pronounced dark circles under my eyes.

“I look like shit,” I muttered. To try and bring some life into my face, I slapped my cheeks a bit and splashed some water on my face. It worked a little, so I just shrugged and walked out of my room. There was no one in the hall, so I assumed that everyone was just in the cafeteria. As I walked closer to the cafeteria, my stomach knotted up and I was sweating. The immense feeling of dread was back and was getting stronger as I got closer to the café. With my heart in my throat and my stomach doing flips, I swung the heavy double doors open. Looking inside, I only saw red. I could make out two other people standing around a large pool of red against one wall. I stepped closer, almost like my body was moving on its own. I could hear crying but all I could focus on was Jiro’s lifeless, pale body slumped against the wall, blood pooling around her. There was the familiar crackling of the monitor springing to life and an announcement that I had never wanted to hear.

**"A body has been discovered!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! The first character death! So originally I wasn't going to have Jiro die that suddenly but I asked my roommate and she said that it would be a good place narratively to die. The next chapter will be the investigation and subsequent trial of Jiro's murder. Each chapter will follow that same pattern, alternating between regular life and an investigation/trial chapter. I also really want to thank all of you for reading! I haven't written fanfiction in a while and it feels good to write again :)


End file.
